


Museu de novidades

by orphan_acount (angvlicmishFree)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "vejo o futuro repetir o passado", Other, Songfic, castiel - Freeform, cazuza, cazuza é uma lenda, ideologia, não sei só quis escrever algo, o tempo, o tempo não para, passado e futuro, pra preencher meu perfil, só achei que combinava bem com supernatural
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmishFree/pseuds/orphan_acount
Summary: Castiel vê as ações presentes dos Winchester repetirem as do passado.





	Museu de novidades

Um museu de novidades está em falta no mundo atual, ele percebe.  
As coisas se repetem por aqui: os fatos, as cenas, as pessoas, as palavras, as ações.  
Castiel está cansado de assistir a mesma reprise dos irmãos - morrer e voltar a vida, perder entes queridos e recebê-los de volta, salvar o mundo, levar a culpa por destruí-lo, a auto-aversão e falta de comunicação... - eles não se cansam? Provavelmente. Mas não é como se tivessem controle de suas vidas, afinal.

Castiel suspira. Ele está tão cansado das não novidades e da repetição temporal que sua vida na Terra tem sido. Ele só queria que parasse; apenas uma vez, queria que o tempo parasse ou que, ao menos, não fosse tão previsível.


End file.
